westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Addam Penrose
Addam Penrose is the Lord of Parchments. Early Life Born during the rule of Lord Malwyn Baratheon to Lord Abelar Penrose and Lady Carolei Buckler, Addam was raised to be the heir to Parchments. When Addam was five years old, his mother gave birth to stillborn twins, Benfred and Amerei. Addam asked to be allowed to bury them himself. Under the tutelage of Ser Doran Mertyns, the master-at-arms of Parchments, Addam grew adept with the sword and in the saddle. At age seventeen, he was wed to Lady Naerys Selmy, and a few months later they had their first child, Myles. Two years later they had their daughter, Eddara and three years after that they had their second son, Qarlton. The Battle at Blackhaven When the Conningtons and Swanns rose, Addam was tasked with aiding the Dondarrions in keeping the Dornish Marches out of rebel hands. Fighting against bad odds at Blackhaven, Addam's son Myles was slain. The battle appeared lost, before Gawen Selmy arrived with the other loyalist forces The Battle outside Parchments When the Conningtons rose for the second time two years after the Battle at Blackhaven, they met Lord Harbert Baratheon in battle and defeated him, penning him up inside Storm's End. They then set their eyes on Parchments, Addam's fief. Knowing Penrose would try to aid his liege, they sought to engage him in battle. He granted their wish outside Parchments. He managed to beat them back briefly, but knowing they would return in greater numbers, numbers he could not hope to defeat, he fled with as many fighting men he could and his family to Cape Wrath. Cape Wrath, an Alliance and the Battle of Harvest Hall On Cape Wrath they welcomed a hundred men from Addam's brother in law Ser Karyl's lands. From Ser Karyl they learned at the young Lord of Harvest Hall, Harrion Selmy had perished at the hands of the Conningtons. Addam resolved to join the Selmys in their revenge. As he and his men were crossing the River Slayne, they were visited by King Aemon Targaryen on his royal progress. When they arrived at Harvest Hall they were greeted by the new young Lord, Mychel and his mother Lady Ynys. The castellan of Harvest Hall, Mychel's natural born brother, Ser Daryn Storm was away, harrying the Conningtons and Swanns where they had gathered at Summerhall, believing them to be preparing to march on Storm's End. When he was informed of this, Addam deducted that they were not in fact marching on Storm's End, but Harvest Hall. They therefore had time to prepare the defense of the castle. Sadly, they were not all safe. Half a dozen Swanns entered the Vault where Lady Naerys, Qarlton, Eddara, Lord Mychel and Lady Ynys were waiting for the battle to end. They slew Mychel before Addam arrived on the scene, and when he refused to co-operate, they slew Naerys as well. Addam managed to fool them into believing that the Conningtons had lost the battle (even though it was still ongoing). They dropped their swords, thinking that Addam would let them leave alive. When they did, he killed them all. He then left the vault and led a sortie as Ser Daryn and his men had just charged the Connington rear. In the end, they won the battle, but lost parts of their families. The Lightning Bolt And the Quill After the Battle of Harvest Hall, Addam, distraught after the death of his wife, began to plot revenge. The forces of the Selmys and the Penroses were weakened however, and Addam's desire to march on Stonehelm for vengeance was not achievable. Ashara Dondarrion had been dispatched to Blackhaven in order to broker an alliance between her father and House Selmy after Lord Harrion's death, and so Ser Daryn resolved to ride to Blackhaven and aid her in her endeavor. Addam decided to join him, eager as he was to get away from the painful memories of Naerys' death. In Blackhaven, Lord Edric demanded that, in exchange for his aid in the war, Addam would wed Ashara. After hearing news of the Connington's defeat at Storm's End, he and Ashara, newly discovered to be with child, returned to Parchments.